Surprise!
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Sena berjinjit, mengulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin. Lalu ... SURPRISE! Sena termangu—rahang bawahnya terbuka dan matanya tebelalak. APA ITU YANG DIAMBIL? /Flash fiction/ WARNING: isinya menjurus/ 10th fict/ i'm back/


***Sena termangu—rahang bawahnya terbuka dan matanya tebelalak. _Blank_ untuk sejenak, Sena membanting _**benda itu**_ kembali ke tempat asalnya secepat mungkin.***

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
****_Surprise!_ © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
**_**Idea**_** © Yovi**

_**Flash fiction. (failed) humor. blur. weird plot.**_**  
**

_**WARNING: 'MENJURUS'! (YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN), maybe OoC and typo(s), AU.**_

_**ANAK YANG SUPER POLOS SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA**_

_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa dan Raimon Tarō buru-buru memasuki minimarket ber-_AC_ di depan mereka. Keduanya segera menghela napas nyaman begitu embusan angin dingin dirasakan korpuskula_ crausse _mereka. _Adem asoy, bro_.

_Well_, di mana-mana, latihan di pantai memang super berat. _Just imagine_, anggota Deimon Devil Bats diharuskan berlari-lari layaknya orang gila di antara _trilyunan_ butiran debu—eh, maksudnya pasir—yang merayap di sela-sela jari kaki. Ditambah dengan kaki yang terperosok ke dalam pasir tiap kali akan melangkah. Di siang hari pula.

Dan sebagai _backs,_ Sena harus latihan Devil Bat Dive, Devil Bat Ghost, Devil Bat Hurricane, dan '_devil-devil_' yang lainnya di pantai.

Monta, diwajibkan belajar menangkap Hail Mary Pass-nya Yōichi Hiruma yang _asdfghjkl_ tinggi _beud_. _Cape 'kan_ larinya. Main _beach flags*_ di hari pertama _training camp_ saja sudah _klepek-klepek_ larinya, apalagi lompat.

Alasannya _sih_ tentu saja sudah disampaikan _Si Ganteng_, "Supaya otot kaki kalian kuat, juga biar stamina-nya _nggak cepet abis_. _Udah_ ah _bawel ngomel mulu. SET_! _HUT_!"

_**Rese? Emang**_. Tapi berhubung "_Si Ganteng_" ikut lari-lari juga, anggota Deimon tidak bisa protes. Mari bersyukur manajer mereka yang cantik dan _cheerleader_ mereka yang _bawel_ membawa puluhan persediaan lemon madu dingin.

Karena berbagai hal di atas, selama _free time_ dua jam Sena dan Monta langsung _ngacir_ ke minimarket terdekat untuk mendinginkan diri dan beli _snack_.

Berhubung kaki Sena ada yang luka, Sena berjalan ke rak obat-obatan untuk mencari _bandage_ sementara Monta dengan telatennya memerhatikan rasa setiap susu kemasan yang terjajar.

Sena melayangkan pandangannya ke jajaran obat-obatan yang tersaji di depannya. Bergitu retina matanya menangkap proyeksi tulisan "_bandage_", Sena langsung sumringah.

(Dia _nggak ngerti sih_ _bandage_ artinya apa, tapi kalau _nggak_ salah Kak Mamori pernah mengatakan, "Ituuuuu yang buat _nutupin_ luka." _Hipafix_ tuh, penutup luka.)

_Actually_, Sena _nggak _yakin apakah masih ada stok di balik tulisan tersebut. Kenapa? Sederhana. Badannya yang pendek membuat penglihatan Sena terhalang tulisan "_bandage_" yang cukup besar untuk menutupi apa yang ada di baliknya.

Sena memutuskan untuk bertumpu pada ujung-ujung kakinya alias _jinjit_ dan menjulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin—mengingat letak stok _bandage_ yang memang cukup tinggi.

Sena tersenyum kecil begitu tangannya mampu merogoh satu-satunya kotak yang ada di belakang tulisan "_bandage_".

Tangan Sena menarik kotak itu ke atas …

… dan Sena termangu—rahang bawahnya terbuka dan matanya tebelalak.

Sebuah tulisan merek berwarna-warni menyambut penglihatannya.

Ternyata kotak yang ia ambil bukan berisi _bandage_, tapi—

—**_TADAAA! SURPRISEEE!_**

_**ITU**_! Benda yang dikenal sebagai **alat kontrasepsi** paling umum. _**You-know-what-is-it**_. **Enam huruf, depannya 'k'. **

_**Oke clue-nya segitu aja **_**ya****.**

_Blank_ untuk sejenak, Sena membanting _**benda itu**_ kembali ke tempat asalnya secepat mungkin.

Sena berjalan lunglai dengan muka memerah ke lorong di mana Monta berada. Monta sendiri menatap heran pada temannya yang mendadak suram.

"Kenapa _woi_?"

"Habis ini balik ke hotel _yuk_. Mau cuci tangan—tanganku ternodai."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END  
**__**—Pro Deo et Patria—  
—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_*beach flags: _itu _loh, game_ yang ada bendera _ditaro_ di ujung, terus kita tiarap dalam jarak tertentu. Begitu ada bunyi peluit kita langsung buru-buru bangkit dan lari _ngambil _bendera yang ada. Yang _nggak dapet_, gugur.**

HAI! Saya datang dengan _fict__ga _mutu lagi, setelah sadar _kalo_ tahun 2013 saya _ga publish fict_ satupun. :")

Saya bahkan _ga_ yakin kalian ngerti cerita ini atau _nggak_—_well_, risiko sih ya. Ini _based on true story_, dan saya harap _multiple intelligence_ kalian di bidang visual cukup tinggi untuk membayangkan cerita ini.

_**Review**_** please? RAMAIKAN FESIIII \:")/ #plak**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sena, kamu kenapa sih tadi di minimarket?" tanya Monta sesampainya mereka di kamar hotel.

"M-mau kuceritakan?" jawab Sena yang baru keluat dari toilet—habis mencuci tangan pastinya. Nak, cuci tangan _tuh_ harus semeniiiiiit.

"Mau _deh_, boleh-boleh."

"Tadi aku ke rak tempat _bandage_—"

"—'_Tar_, kamu _liat_ kaos kuningku _ga_?" Monta menyela Sena sambil _mengobok-obok _kopernya. Ini _sih_ setengah niat _ngedengerinnya_, padahal dia sendiri yang _nanya_.

"—di toilet tadi _mah_. Terus waktu aku keluarin satu-satunya kotak yang ada—"

"OH IYA INI! Apa tadi?" Monta berjalan ke toilet dan menenteng kaos kuningnya.

"—ternyata itu bukan kotak _bandage_, tapi—"

"_Eh_ aku gosok gigi dulu ya—" ujar Monta seraya masuk ke toilet.

"TAPI KOTAK K*****." Sena menuntaskan ceritanya dengan menggebu.

"_APAH_ _NGOMONG_ APA BARUSAN?" Monta refleks langsung lari mundur keluar dari kamar mandi. "**K*****?!**"

Sena mengangguk pasrah.

"_ARGH_ TELINGAKU TERNODAIIII! MAU MANDIIII! MANDIII!" Monta lari masuk toilet.

_._

_._

_._


End file.
